


Lips Are For Kissing

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/F, Historical, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Missing Scene, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shakespeare Quotations, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: After watching Romeo and Juliet, Aziraphale seeks refuge for the evening in Crowley's rooms at the palace when a would be suitor gets out of hand.  Things heat up between them and the pair realize that they can no longer fight the attraction between them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Lips Are For Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for Glitchwell who requested Historical Wives. Thank you for this fun prompt, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I had fun writing it!
> 
> Romeo and Juliet debuted approximately a decade before Hamlet, so this would be roughly 10 years prior to Hard Times.
> 
> Dialogue in Italics is from Romeo and Juliet.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta exspecialagentstarling

It was the perfect evening, or rather it had been, Aziraphale thought in annoyance as she moved swiftly down the corridor. Earlier she'd gotten to see Mr. Shakespeare's newest play with Crowley. Well not exactly with Crowley, being an angel she couldn't exactly go places with the demon; but they both had attended the play and over the course of the evening, Crowley had moved closer and closer.

She had been quite sweet for a demon, miracling Aziraphale a handkerchief when she cried and even briefly stroking her back to comfort her at the end of the play. Crowley for her part didn't seem to particularly enjoy, but she stayed for the entire performance. Almost immediately afterwards, her demonic companion disappeared and left Aziraphale alone once more.

Aziraphale was accustomed to Crowley appearing and disappearing, though she saw a great deal more of her these days. They were both staying at apartments in the palace. It was strange being so near Crowley and yet so far. On her way to her rooms, Aziraphale had been smiling and thinking of Crowley when an inebriated elderly duke had accosted her and attempted to grope her. His accommodations were near her own and the angel wasn't sure how safe it would be to go to her rooms. Granted she could miracle the man away, but Gabriel disapproved of frivolous miracles and he would doubtless consider it a frivolous miracle indeed.

She could, she supposed, walk around all night, perhaps find a quiet alcove in which to read, but the excited nobles returning from the play were doubtlessly going to be noisy as they drank and sought each other out to copulate. A blush stole across Aziraphale's cheeks. Though she had witnessed humans in the act by accident, on numerous occasions, Aziraphale had never engaged herself. Did Crowley do such things?

The red haired demon always had no shortage of admirers following her around and surely she had at least kissed a man or two when leading them astray. Aziraphale had never been kissed herself and an image of Crowley kissing her rose up in her mind. Her face flushed a deeper shade of pink at the image. An angel shouldn't be kissing anyone, much less a demon and yet-

Kissing Crowley sounded strangely appealing.

A couple of drunken revelers came up behind Aziraphale and burst past her, shaking her reverie. Aziraphale needed somewhere safe to hide for a few hours and the safest place was probably in Crowley's rooms. They had dined and drunk together many times. One might call them friends. Surely it wouldn't be too bad of her to seek refuge with her friend for the evening? Perhaps they might discuss the play. Gabriel would never know and there would be no impropriety, Aziraphale decided resolutely pushing the thought of kissing Crowley from her mind.

***

Crowley stood in her room, debating whether she wanted a drink before or after getting rid of her gown. Corsets had to be an invention of heaven the way they tortured the female form, she decided in aggravation. Discomfort won out over the urge for a drink as she snapped her fingers and the black velvet gown gave way to a filmy black night gown and soft black silk brocade dressing gown.

She poured a glass of wine from a carafe on the table and was about to take a much deserved sip when the was a soft sound at the door. Even before Crowley heard her name called from the other side, she knew it was Aziraphale. Every time Aziraphale was near, she could feel the angelic presence.

“Crowley?” The soft voice entreated from the other side of the door.

“One minute,” Crowley delayed her as she debated whether to miracle clothing back on or not.

Standing close to Aziraphale during the play had been a maddening lesson in patience. So close she could smell the sweet scent of the angel and it would have been so easy to pull her against her if she’d dared. But Crowley had not dared. She never dared. Any man or woman in the Royal court, she could have on their knees begging for her favors in a matter of moments, yet the unattainable angel was the one Crowley craved and thought about when she was alone.

Pulling her dressing gown around her to cover her breasts, her nipples hardening at the thought of her angelic friend, Crowley went to the door.

“Aziraphale?”

“Crowley, I’m ever so sorry to intrude. Might I tarry a bit in your chambers?”

“It was just a play about some stupid kids,” the demon grumbled.

“I’m not here because of the play, it’s because of a horrible man and- oh never mind dear, I’m sorry to have disturbed-“

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s arm and yanked her from the hall into her room.

The angel looked relieved and babbled. “Thank you most kindly. I just didn’t feel safe. Oh I do hope I’m not putting you out terribly!”

“I’d planned to get drunk and go to sleep, you’re welcome to join me,” Crowley told her, not adding that she’d planned to touch herself. Perhaps she might be able to steal an opportunity in a few hours if Aziraphale passed out, she decided while miracling a second glass.

Aziraphale thanked her and accepted the glass of wine before primly perching on an uncomfortable wooden chair. “I appreciate, Crowley. Please go on about your evening, I don’t wish to put you out.”

“Not putting me out,” Crowley replied and draped herself over another chair staring angrily at her glass of wine.

“You’re scowling, I thought perhaps-“

“Don’t be daft, angel! I’m scowling because you can protect yourself but that codswallop Gabriel won’t allow it! What if I hadn’t been here!?”

“Luckily for me, you are,” Aziraphale pointed out as Crowley stood up and paced.

***

Watching Crowley’s easy movements, Aziraphale felt a stab of envy. Her corset was absolutely miserable and she longed to take if off. Shifting around in her seat, she tried to adjust to a more comfortable position.

“For Satan’s sake,” Crowley sighed. “Do get up and let me help you out of that. I’ll miracle something for you to put on.”

“Really?” She shouldn’t allow it, but it was too tempting not to rid herself of her corset. “You could summon a maid.”

“I could, but this is faster,” the demon declared and her fingers made fast work along the back of Aziraphale’s gown, unbuttoning it.

The angel blushed slightly as she stepped out of her gown. Of course they had seen each other with more skin in previous civilizations, but in the rigidity of Tudor England, Aziraphale felt quite exposed.

Nervously, she searched for a topic of conversation to distract herself. “I enjoyed the play very much.”

“You enjoy all of Shakespeare’s plays however wretched, angel.”

“I do not! I mean I do enjoy them all; they’re all quite lovely.”

“Tonight was utter balderdash,” Crowley declared as she moved in front of Aziraphale and pulled her undergown off her, leaving Aziraphale in nothing but her corset that covered a filmy chemise that fell only a couple inches below her sex and the curve of the bottom.

“What wasn’t to like? Aside from the sad ending?”

“The ending was the only good part. They were a couple of stupid children who knew nothing of love!” The demon’s fingers worked to untie the laces on Aziraphale’s right side.

“It was real to them. What else matters?”

“What elssse matterssss!” Crowley hissed as she tugged roughly at the strings on the left side of Aziraphale’s corset. “They had nothing to live on. Their familiesss would have disowned them!”

“Love is more important than those things. Obviously being a demon, you know nothing of love!”

Aziraphale felt slightly guilty as the words left her mouth. Crowley flung the corset to the floor and moved closer. Even though it wasn’t necessary for her to breathe, Aziraphale drew in a sharp breath as her friend stood in front of her.

“ _Oh, then, dear saint_ ,” the demon quipped and wrapped her arms around Aziraphale’s waist “ _Let lips do what hands do. They pray grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._ ”

It was meant to embarrass her and doubtless push her away, but Aziraphale found herself answering, “ _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake_.”

Crowley pulled her closer and Aziraphale gasped as the demon leaned forward and instructed, “ _Then move not, while my prayers effect I take Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged_.”

Even though she knew she ought to push Crowley away, Aziraphale’s eyelids fluttered shut and she tilted her head slightly to receive her demonic companion’s kiss. It was surprisingly short and tender, but it sent a wave of desire unbidden through Aziraphale’s body. When the kiss broke, she felt a sense of disappointment it was over.

“I have your sin on my lips now.” It was an invitation. Heaven help her, but she wanted Crowley to kiss her again and then again.

***

Crowley hesitated, Aziraphale had allowed her to kiss her and certainly Crowley had longed to possess her in every way possible since Eden itself. The angel was practically begging her to kiss her again. But how far could she go? How far did she dare allow this to go?

Determined to test her, Crowley kissed Aziraphale again, this time deeper and longer. Her serpentine tongue teasing and coaxing her angelic companion into returning the kiss. It went on for several minutes without Aziraphale pushing her away, though Aziraphale did let a little moan escape against Crowley’s mouth.

Finally pulling back, Crowley looked at Aziraphale. The angel looked slightly dazed and her lips looked faintly puffy from the possessive kiss. Rosy nipples pressed the fabric of the thin chemise enticingly and the hem had ridden up exposing Aziraphale’s swollen sex, juice coating the tops of her thighs.

“I have a lot of sin to take back from you, angel.”

“Do you?”

“In fact, I think I should take more of my sin from your lips.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale answered in a soft breathy voice laden with desire.

“Perhaps I need to take my sin from your other set of lips,” Crowley suggested and looked pointedly at the juncture of the angel’s thighs.

“We’d be in a lot of trouble in anyone found out,” Aziraphale replied and blushed.

“That wasn’t a no, angel.”

“No, I mean, it wasn’t, I’m just considering the consequences if we-“

Crowley closed the distance between them and pulled Aziraphale close once more. Her mouth plundered and possessed fiercely, then softly as the angel met her kiss.

“No one can ever find out. I would be devastated if anything ever happened to you, love.”

The words left Crowley flustered. It wasn’t a declaration of love exactly, but the sentiment was there. Aziraphale was concerned only with her safety. An angel worried about a demon, but then she worried over Aziraphale constantly. 

Crowley allowed her dressing gown to fall to the floor and then reached for Aziraphale once more. She slid the chemise off of Aziraphale’s body, exposing the lush curves to her gaze. The angel blushed, but reached out for Crowley’s gown and eased it from her shoulders. Aziraphale’s gaze was shy but eager as she drank in the sight of Crowley’s lithe frame.

Pulling Aziraphale against her, Crowley relished the feeling of soft feminine flesh against soft feminine flesh. They kissed once more as they moved towards the bed. She pressed Aziraphale back onto the mattress and straddled the angel’s plump thigh. Her hands slid up to cup Aziraphale’s breasts in her hand and leaned down to claim her lips once more.

They both let out a little sound almost simultaneously as their mouths met. It was a dangerous line they were crossing, but the need that had been building for over five thousand years had become more than either angel or demon could resist.

When Crowley finally pulled her mouth from Aziraphale’s, she kissed down her throat to the angel’s breasts. The angel stared in dazed wonder as the demon moved her mouth from one taut peak to the other eliciting soft murmurs of pleasure. Crowley felt Aziraphale’s wetness against her thigh as her heavenly companion unconsciously ground her pussy against her seeking relief.

“Please, Crowley,” Aziraphale pleaded. “I don’t know what to do, tell me.”

“Just close your eyes, angel. I’ve got you,”

Crowley moved down between Aziraphale’s thighs and pressed her mouth against the glistening slit. Her long tongue found the eager little nub of Aziraphale’s clit and wrought a delightfully needy whimper from her. Crowley continued to lick even as she raised one hand to miracle the room to be soundproof. Interruption was almost as unthinkable as silencing the sweet symphony of sounds of pleasure.

Aziraphale reached down to pull Crowley’s head up. “Please, I can’t let you just give to me-“

Long thin fingers quickly captured Aziraphale’s wrists and pinned them to the bed as Crowley looked up only long enough to shake her head and return to her task. She would cum soon enough, but first she was going to make sure Aziraphale had a climax she would never forget.

Moving her tongue a bit faster and curving it in a way no mortal could, Crowley teased Aziraphale’s pulsating clit without mercy. Everything she knew about lust mingled with the love she felt in her heart but couldn’t speak aloud as she drew the angel closer and closer to the edge.

Aziraphale cried out, a mixture of unintelligible sounds and Crowley’s name. It seemed to grow louder and louder until with one long keening wail of pleasure, the angel came hard, several sweet gushes of her juices coating the bed and Crowley’s face.

Although Crowley would have liked to savor them longer, she discreetly miracled them from her face and moved up to hold Aziraphale against her. The angel was still incoherent and trembling as she gathered her closely.

“You did so well, angel.”

“That was- that was just- Oh Crowley, dear. I never-“

“I’m glad. I don’t like the thought of anyone touching you but me.”

“Never,” Aziraphale said, a tone that seemed to hold a future promise as much as a reassurance about the past.

“We can’t risk being together very often,” Crowley warned her. “If we were ever found out, they would destroy me.”

Aziraphale clung tightly to Crowley as if by sheer will, she could protect her. It was sweet, but simply not possible.

“I’ll take whatever time you think we can safely.”

“What I’m saying, angel, is that it may be years before we dare take another chance. It might sound fine now but-“

“Crowley, I would wait a thousand years to kiss you again if I had to. Wouldn’t you wait for me?”

She would wait until the end of time itself, but Crowley couldn’t say the words aloud. It was too much. Too much emotion and too much sweetness, she felt as if she might discorporate under Aziraphale’s loving gaze.

“Why wait?” We have the whole night ahead of us.”

Aziraphale studied her face with a worried expression that softened as she seemed to find what she was looking for. “Show me how to love you.”

Crowley guided Aziraphale’s hand between them and kissed the angel. “Use your finger the way I used my tongue on you.”

“But I wanted to taste you.”

“Later. Now slide your finger, right there. Oh that’s perfect, angel.”

She held tightly onto Aziraphale and softly murmured instructions. Occasionally Crowley had to tell her angelic companion to use a lighter touch; Aziraphale was a bit overeager in her efforts to please, but that in and of itself was arousing. Every touch was imbued with Aziraphale’s love and Crowley ached to let the night never end. Pleasure mounting as Aziraphale caught on, she closed her amber eyes and let the sensation take over.

It was utterly right and utterly wrong in a glorious symphony of love and lust. Crowley groaned Aziraphale’s name as she climaxed against the angel’s fingers.

“Did I do it right?”

Crowley laughed breathlessly and kissed her, before rolling Aziraphale onto her back. “You are an angel and perfection itself.”

“There’s more?” The angel looked at her with wonder as Crowley ground her dripping sex against her.

“You my angel, are a being of love. I am a being of lust.”

“And what does that make us, Crowley?”

“Perfect,” she replied and kissed Aziraphale as she moved against her.

Crowley didn’t know when they would have another such night, but she was determined to give Aziraphale every pleasure she could conceive to tide them both over until another opportunity presented itself.

Mortals might aspire to understand love, but Crowley understood she held it in her arms and she would hold onto Aziraphale until the end of time itself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Lips Are For Kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630088) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
